Rogue Thieves
by REYKUN KINUTA
Summary: Action... Romance... Drama... Humor... My first fanfic, about a few rogue ninja who go to villages for stealing their most powerful weapon. Their true goal? Read to find out. Rated T for gore and semipervy stuations. No I don't ever take it too far. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

This is my first fanfiction, and I worked hard on it, enjoy (my awesome hair). Oh yeah, and I write the names like the manga does: last names first.

Regards,

REYKUN KINUTA

"**Rogue Thieves"**

**CHARACTER GUIDE**

**------------------------------**

Kinuta Reykun

Age: 14

Hair: brown and long (to the shoulders)

Eyes: gray

Weaponry: clawed glove, hollow spear, wind chimes on wrist, senbon needles, kunai, and shuriken, paper bombs, et cetera

Ninja ranking and village: Otogakure (sound)- rogue ninja (was chunin)

Clothing: sound ninja scarf tied around waist, sound village headband on neck, medium gray sweatshirt with tears in sleeves, gray sweat pants, chain mail glove and mask.

Relatives: Kinuta Dosu (cousin on father's side)

Other information: has cursed seal of Orochimaru on neck, wants to kill Orochimaru, teammate of Kagurashi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Higaru Kagurashi

Age: 14

Hair: white and spiked up

Eyes: blue

Weaponry: fuma (demon windmill) shuriken, kunai, and shuriken, paper bombs, et cetera

Ninja ranking and village: Konohagakure (leaf)- rogue ninja (was chunin)

Clothing: green vest, red undershirt, and blue jeans with holes in knees, leaf headband on forehead

Relatives: Jiraiya (father)

Other information: has cursed seal of Orochimaru on chin, teammate of Reykun, fled Konoha after helping Uchiha Itachi kill his clan, Sharingan eye

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshigaki Nizuni

Age: 21

Hair: brown, fades to purple, long (to butt)

Eyes: teal

Weaponry: paintbrush, kunai, and shuriken, paper bombs, et cetera

Ninja ranking and village: Kirigakure (mist)- rogue ninja (was jonin)

Clothing: white and black striped sweatshirt, black jeans, Kirigakure headband tied to wrist

Relatives: Hoshigaki Kisame (older brother)

Other information: teammate of Reykun and Kagurashi, once was a great artist as a teen, but gave it up to become a shinobi warrior

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nara Shikakairo

Age: 20

Hair: dirty blonde and spiked

Eyes: brown

Weaponry: katana sword, knuckle busters, exploding powder, kunai, and shuriken, paper bombs, et cetera

Ninja raking and village: Konohagakure (leaf)- rogue ninja (was jonin)

Clothing: ninja vest, rain ninja breather, blue cloth over face (like Kakashi),

blue jean pants, sunglasses, and gloves, Konoha headband on forehead

Relatives: Nara Skikamaru (nephew)

Other information: was engaged to Nizuni, but was killed by Inari, but was later revived

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Introduction

Otogakure: Hidden Sound village- Ten Years Ago

Screaming could be heard from every direction. Fires sprang out from nowhere, consuming anything and everything in their paths. This was all the doings of Orochimaru.

A four-year-old boy saw all of this, watching it in pure terror.

He was a pretty smart kid. He knew that ever since that Orochimaru guy showed up, there had been nothing but trouble.

"Reykun, my son, you must escape!" his father shouted from outside their house. He and Reykun's mother were struggling to protect their home from the destructive, consuming inferno.

"Father, the house is burning!" Reykun screamed fearfully. A puff of smoke appeared as Reykun's father shouted, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Reykun's father rushed inside as the clone fought off the flames. He lifted up his young son and slipped a small piece of a paper into Reykun's pocket.

"Goodbye, Reykun my son, for this shall be the last time I shall ever see you," he threw three shuriken toward a nearby window where the fires hadn't surrounded, for his child's escape.

Tears burst out from Reykun's four-year-old eyes as his father took one last look at him. And then, Reykun's father threw him out of the window.

Reykun screamed in torment as the broken window pane cut his face in the midair flight. When he landed, he halfway caught himself with his hands. But the glass shredded his hands as he landed on it.

"Goodbye, my son," his father repeated, his wife now next to him. They watched their son flee off into the horizon, hoping and praying that he may find his peace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away from the fires, Kinuta Reykun pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket, put there by his now dead father had placed in there earlier. He gasped and began to cry as he gazed into the photo of him and his late parents. And then, in pure anger and rage, he swore, "Orochimaru, I will kill you. **I SWEAR IT OROCHIMARU! I WILL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!!!**"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure: Village Hidden in the Leaves- Four years ago

"Congratulations," Sarutobi, the third Hokage, bellowed from the coliseum stands, "Higaru Kagurashi, for graduating to the level of chunin."

Kagurashi smiled proudly and waved, for he truly was an amazing shinobi. I mean, graduating to chunin at only the age of ten. It was the training that he had received from his father, Jiraiya, the great toad sage.

The crowd cheered, and many people shook his hand. But inside, this meant nothing but a title to Kagurashi. His opponents were all weak fools who knew nothing.

He walked home, getting congratulations from literally everyone he passed, which got extremely annoying. His smile was like a masquerade, and he waved to the cheering paparazzi, and finally got home. But what he found at his hotel room was not at all what he had expected.

"Hey, kid," said a boy about four years older than him. He was clad in all black, and was about two feet taller than him. "You're that Kagurashi guy that everyone's buzzing about, eh?" But what was most noticeable about the boy was his eyes. The Sharingan.

"Uchiha Itachi. What the freak do you want?" Kagurashi sneered defiantly, crossing his arms.

"A favor," Itachi said with a devilish grin.

"Well, what's in it for me, Uchiha?"

"You'll see..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Uchiha Mansion estate

"Sooooo... Why do you want to do this again, Itachi?"

"For the last time" Itachi said, "I'm killing off my clan as a test of my powers, before I try to join the Akatsuki."

"Okay, okay, fine. Whatever," Kagurashi said, hoping to get a decent reward for completing such a feat.

When they snuck in, they crept and slunk through the hallways, until they had finally arrived at the dorm rooms.

"Now here's where the fun begins!" Itachi chuckled. Then Itachi asked, "Your father taught you how to do the Rasengan (swirling vortex jutsu), right?"

"Uhhh... Oh! Yeah he did," Kagurashi recalled, remembering all of the intense training that he had done.

"Well, get it ready then," Itachi said, making several hand seals, ending with the tiger symbol. Kagurashi spun his hands around and around, releasing chakra that compressed itself into a sphere. A ball of fire was formed inside Itachi's mouth.

"Charge!!" Itachi cried out as the pair burst into the room, Itachi spitting out fireballs at his family, Kagurashi's Rasengan arm spinning like a hurricane as it crashed through everything it touched.

Soon, about half of the Uchihas were left, and all the others, dead. Also, Kagurashi's Rasengan had grown to about four feet in diameter, from absorbed momentum and chakra.

Itachi made four hand seals (snake, dragon. rabbit, tiger) and put the tiger seal close to his mouth as he shouted through the night, "Dragonfire jutsu!" a great flame in the shape of a dragon's head appeared in front of them and launched itself at the twenty other Uchihas. But, alas, only ten were smart enough to duck and roll out of the way. Oh, the others? Well let's just say that they were incinerated by the giant fire as they tried to perform some jutsu to protect.

"Hyah!" Kagurashi yelled as he released his giant Rasengan and threw it as if it were a dodgeball. There sphere of a chakra tornado completely annihilated the last of Itachi's relatives before they could react with a shriek of fear.

Kagurashi was about to shout for joy of victory until he looked at Itachi. He had the kind of look on his face that said that the job wasn't yet done.

"Uh... Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"We ain't done yet, are we?"

"We are. But I must still take out my mother and father."

"Alone?"

"Yes, Kagurashi. Alone."

"Hey, well, What about my freaking reward?"

"Oh. Yes. I had almost forgotten about that," Itachi said as he leaned over one of his relatives that he had killed and he opened their dead Sharingan eyes. He put his hand over their eyes and a brownish swirl of what appeared to be chakra came out of the dead Uchiha's eyes and into Uchiha Itachi's hand.

Kagurashi looked over to see that the dead Uchiha's eye was different: their pupil and iris was gone from their eyes.

"Here," Itachi said, placing his hand over Kagurashi's face. "Take this!" A strange stinging sensation swept throughout his eyes. It hurt, but it made him feel far more powerful.

"Wha... What did you do to my freaking eyes?!!!!" Kagurashi gasped. He felt like these eyes did not belong to him.

"Ah, yes. Of course. A mirror is in order for you to fully realize what's happened to your future, isn't it?" Itachi held up the broken fragment of a mirror.

When Kagurashi looked, he could not believe his new eyes. It was...

**"YOU GAVE ME THE SHARINGAN!!!???"** Kagurashi shouted,

completely shocked by his reward.

"Of course. You helped you me kill off my clan, so I gave you my clan's special technique. Now, flee the village. You will be tracked and followed. And the Anbu black ops team is good. Real good. Trust me, I used to be one of them," and then, Itachi walked through another doorway.

Kagurashi just couldn't walk away. He had to see what Itachi was going to do next.

_'There, he's watching me now, just as I thought he'd do,'_ thought Itachi as Kagurashi peeped through a thin crack in the doorway. Just like his dad does at women's bathrooms!

**"MANGEKKYOU SHARINGAN!"** Itachi shrieked as he stared his parents in the eyes.

**"AAAAAGHHH!" **they screamed in the ultimate torment, the Mangekkyou Sharingan doujutsu: giving the Uchiha parents the painful feeling of seventy-two hours of stabbing.

_'Whoa... I have to lean how to do that,' _Kagurashi thought.

As Higaru Kagurashi walked away, he heard the painful screams of an eight-year-old Uchiha Sasuke feeling his older brother's Mangekkyou Sharingan torment him too.

_'There's nothing that I can do for him,'_ Kagurashi thought as he fled Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you enjoyed chapter one, next up is the real plotline!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

Chapter Two: The Mission

Hoshigakure: The Village Hidden in the Shadow of the Stars- The Present Day

Kinuta Reykun, now fourteen, looked up to the sky. He saw smoke rising up from another distant part of the canyon. He smiled through his chain-mail face mask.

"So that is the Hidden Star village, eh Kagurashi?" he said to his partner, who was also now fourteen.

"Yes. that is where the Star of Chakra is located, waiting for us to steal it," Kagurashi said, as he flicking a lighter to light a cigarette.

"I know. That was a rhetorical question. And get rid of that. Tobacco will ruin your lungs. And plus, when we get there, the heat off your cigarette will light up the smoke surrounding the village and kill us. Dumb nuts! Now come on, let's go, you idiot! Oh, and, try not to inhale the smoke- it's toxic."

"Fine," Kagurashi groaned, flicking his cigarette into the bottom of the canyon.

"Alright," Reykun said as he retrieved his spear from the ground. "Let's go." And in an instant, the two rogue ninja were speeding off into the distance toward their destination: Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden in the Shadow of the Stars.

The pair stopped outside the east gate of the village, silently awaiting the right moment to strike.

"Now for a couple of poor Star Village shinobi to wander too close to us, just in time for their funerals," Reykun chuckled, getting the chilling feeling of a coming murder in his bones.

Being a shinobi village, a couple people were bound to come by soon, which they did. Two very unlucky star village jonin, a man and a woman, walking unawarely of the dangers awaiting them.

"HEY!" Reykun shouted from behind the rock which he and Kagurashi were hiding. The two looked up and walked over to investigate what they'd heard. But when they arrived over there, the two rogue nins weren't there.

"Mangekkyou Sharingan!" one of the star-nin heard from behind him. As he turned around, he fell unconscious to the sudden feeling of seventy-two hours of stabbing.

The other, couldn't help his friend, because Reykun jumped down from an overhanging rock, shrieking, "Hi there!"

"Wha-?"

"Hypnotic chimes jutsu!" hissed Reykun as he flicked the wind-chimes hanging on his wrist. The most beautiful, melodious sound came from the chimes, giving a calm, peaceful feeling to the Star Village shinobi. Just peaceful enough to send a powerful jonin to sleep.

The ninja's eyes started to droop. Within a few short seconds, Reykun discovered that the star nin snored.

"Alright, now all we have to do is kill-"

SHRING! Two heads popped off at one swipe of Reykun's spear.

"Um... uh... Yeah, I'm glad that I don't have to fight you, Reykun, 'cause that spear's freaking fast!"

"Did you get their images on your Sharingan?" Reykun questioned.

"Yeah. Whoa! Dude, look, it's-"

"I don't care, just cast the freaking genjutsu!!!!"

"... Reykun?"

"What, Kagurashi, what in the freaking world could it possibly be?!"

Pointing, Kagurashi said, "Uh, dude, freaking hot kunoichi!" And there she stood, a blonde haired girl of about fifteen with her hair in four short ponytails stood staring in awe at Reykun. She wasn't of this village, no, she wore a Sand Village headband on her neck. And what appeared to be a weapon of some sort was hung on her back

A light breeze came through the canyon. Reykun's shoulder-long hair swayed in the gentle wind as the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Temari," she introduced herself.

"Reykun," he replied with a bow.

Suddenly, a swirl of sand came in front of Temari, forming a red-haired boy about twelve years old. The black circles around his lightly colored eyes indicated he had insomnia. A blood-red symbol on his forehead was recognized by Kagurashi and Reykun as the kanji, the Japanese symbol for love. But what was the strangest about him was what seemed to be a gourd on his back. He too, was from the Sand Village.

"Temari, come on we're done here. Let's go." Then he locked eyes with Reykun. Sand spun around him and he disappeared, reappearing in front of the rogue nins.

"Sabaku no Gaara," he introduced himself.

"Kinuta Reykun."

"Higaru-" Kagurashi began.

"I don't care what the crap your name is. You're an idiot."

"Well screw you Gaara!" Kagurashi yelled rather loudly, as Gaara and his sister turned away to leave the village.

_'That moron's gonna blow our cover!'_ thought Reykun. He swiftly pulled out a kunai and hurled it as if it were a dart at Kagurashi, creating a clean cut across his cheek, making an "x" with Kagurashi's red face line.

Kagurashi turned to see Reykun signaling for him to shut up. Kagurashi nodded and made the tora (tiger) seal. With a puff of smoke, the two rogue ninja transformed into the Star Village shinobi that they had murdered.

"Awwwwwww... Why'd I have to turn into the girl?" Kagurashi whined.

"Well what's new?" Reykun chuckled, dodging a punch heading to the gut.

_'I know that I have to pay attention to the mission, but that Temari girl- I just can't get her out of my mind,'_ Reykun thought.

_'Man, That Temari chick was just so freaking hot!'_ Kagurashi thought with a perverted smile that he'd inherited from his father. _'And she had an awesome butt, too!'_

The disguised rogue ninja walked as if they knew the place like the back of their hands (even though they didn't), seeking for wherever their target may be.

"There," Reykun said pointing ahead, "Hoshikage's quarters." They ran in and slipped through the hallways and corridors, until they came to a pair of ten foot wooden doors.

Kagurashi knocked on the doors, resulting in a loud BOOM!

"Come in," a voice spoke uproariously. They walked in and the two of them had their own ideas of the Hoshikage's office.

_'Wow, this place looks alt like Lord Hokage's office,'_ Kagurashi thought, remembering back when he was in Konoha.

_'Wow, this place smells worse than Lord Otokage's mansion! I mean, Orochimaru smells bad and all, but man, this guy has some bad b.o.! Two words: use deodorant!'_ Reykun thought with a chuckle of remembrance.

"You two jonin! What do you want from the great and powerful Hoshikage?" the Hoshikage bellowed.

Reykun bowed so low that he almost did a somersault. "Oh great Lord Hoshikage," the disguised rogue ninja greeted with just a hint of sarcasm, "We have just intercepted information from enemy ninja that two strong shinobi of the Hidden Sound Village will attempt to steal the Star of Chakra."

"Well, that will equal their own demise," the Star Shadow replied to what he thought was his own ninja.

"Excuse me?" Kagurashi asked, scratching his, or rather, the star jonin's moronic head in complete confusion. Reykun merely rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity. The Hoshikage stood up and strolled royally over to the two. Reykun watched him and as he got closer, something about Kagurashi caught his eyes. Or, rather Kagurashi's eyes caught him.

_'Hey, look, Kagurashi has his Sharingan turned on... Holy freaking crap! The genjutsu's wearing off!'_ Reykun thought. He looked down at his sleeves. They were turning gray and slowly getting tears in them, just like his normal clothes.

The Hoshikage led the two through countless halls, corridors, and the occasional secret passage. Behind him, Reykun was silently pointing out that their clothes were returning to normal. Soon, they had came to a long stone hallway. They stopped at the end and had came to a metal doorway.

"Now, watch, you two," the Hoshikage said as he picked up a rat and threw it in by a glowing stone at the center of the room.

Reykun and Kagurashi had almost returned to normal. Reykun's wind chimes on his wrist had returned to the proper place. His sound nin headband was back on his neck, his scarf was back around his waist. All his clothes had turned gray again. All he needed was for his spear to reappear, his clawed glove, and his hair to grow longer. Kagurashi's red undershirt had returned, and his green vest had also returned. His red face lines painted on had also returned. But his hair was long and black (and very pretty too!) and his pants were khakis instead of jeans.

"To sum up what this moron's saying," Reykun whispered to his teammate, "When he threw the rat, it was bombarded by the radiation coming from the meteorite, which is what causes the increased chakra. But if you get too much radiation, you could mutate or something, worst case scenario: you die. So we'll have to chip off a couple really small pieces from the rock and then we'll only get enough radiation to increase our chakras."

The rogue ninja had returned completely to normal. Reykun brought his clawed glove up close to his face and loaded a senbon needle into the claw as the rat was dying from too much radiation. He pressed a button on the wrist of the glove and the needle shot out into the Hoshikage's neck. He fell over, now temporarily dead (like Haku did to Zabuza and Sasuke).

"Whoa!" Kagurashi exclaimed as he pulled the needle out of the Hoshikage's neck.

"Yeah," Reykun said as he grabbed the senbon and tied a string onto it. He threw it with a perfect aim, striking at the top of the 'star'. He tugged the string and a small piece of rock flew loose, and it landed in front of them.

Reykun pulled out a medical ninja knife and sliced the pebble into two tiny pieces, each about as big as a Dr. Pepper's pull tab.

"Here, put them into these bags. I got them from the Hidden Snow village back on our mission for Orochimaru, along with my face mask and armor," and he handed Kagurashi a bag as he put his piece of the star into the sack.

"What the freak does the Hidden Snow village have to do with anything?" Kagurashi questioned, picking up the rock.

"If you didn't pay attention then, well... Ugh, never mind. Yukigakure's known for its chakra-repellent tools. Remember, your ninjustu wouldn't work against Yukihebi?"

"Uh... oh."

"Alright, we've got what we came for Kagurashi. Let's go," Reykun said, standing up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outskirts of the Land of Bears (the country in which Hoshigakure is, for some reason), some random forest- a few hours after their thieving

"Alright, Kagurashi, I'll stay up all night and stand watch for you while you're asleep," Reykun said as he stood up from the forest floor.

"Finally your giving me the respect I want and deserve," Kagurashi said proudly, "Well [yawns goodnight." Soon Kagurashi began snoring.

"Yes! He finally fell asleep," Reykun said, making a hand seal, "Shadow clone jutsu," And with a puff of smoke, three more Reykuns appeared. "You three, keep each other awake. I'll be back in a few hours, stay awake, if Kagurashi wakes up and takes out a porn magazine, one of you take it and burn it, the pervert."

"Yes sir!" they chorused quietly.

_'Let's see... Temari and Gaara both had Sand Village headbands. Could they be the Gaara and Temari Orochimaru-sensei was talking about back before the Chunin exams?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunagakure Grand Palace- about thirty minutes later

Reykun stood atop the Sand Village palace roof.

_'I hope that Temari's here,'_ Reykun thought hopefully. He walked around, trying to find a ledge with a window below it so he could jump down and get in easier. But all he found was a red-headed boy with a gourd on his back.

"Kinuta Reykun," Gaara said spitefully as he turned around, "I didn't expect too see you come so soon."

"Yeah, I'm full of surprises,"

"Well here's a surprise for you- Stay the heck away from my sister!" he shouted as sand spilled from the mouth of his gourd.

Reykun merely chuckled. "Gaara, do you honestly think you can keep me away from Temari? And no, you can't scare me with your stupid sand manipulation jutsu. Think hard, Gaara, has there ever been a girl you've liked more than a friend?"

Gaara was trying to ignore Reykun, but as soon as he put the words 'girl' and 'like' in the same sentence, Gaara immediately remembered something from his past. He had met the girl at first when they were six, but met her again during the Chunin Exams two months ago in Konoha.

"I can tell there is from the look in your eyes," Reykun smiled. "And knowing what I've heard from Orochimaru, she's probably someone that treated you like you weren't a monster."

"So what, you crap head? What does that mean for anything?" Gaara said with a sneer.

"Imagine the way you feel about her-" _'This sounds so freaking gay!'_

Gaara got that warm fuzzy feeling like you're hugging a shag rug. Wow, weird emotions for Gaara.

_'I hope that I can get through to him, because I don't want the Sand Village to hate me for killing their greatest fighter.'_ Reykun thought as he smiled.

"-Well that's how I feel about Temari,"

"One problem, Reykun- she's my sister!" Gaara cried as he sent a wave of sand at Reykun. But unlike most of Gaara's opponents, Reykun did not try to escape or block the attack. Instead, he merely closed his eyes and chuckled.

_'And this is where I love to have chakra-repellent armor!'_ Reykun thought as the sand collapsed as soon as it came within range of Reykun.

**"SAY WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"** Gaara couldn't understand. He had always controlled his sand perfectly. Never any mistakes. Always accurate, always with ease. Something just couldn't have gone wrong.

_'That had to be a fluke. Yeah, that's what it was,'_ He sent another tsunami of sand at Reykun. But yet again, the sand fell down before it could touch him!

"Emotional manipulation jutsu," Reykun mumbled gleefully while making the tori (rooster) hand seal. "Reluctance."

_'I can't beat him,'_ Gaara thought,_ 'My only jutsu can't even hit him! I just have to...'_

Sand spun around Gaara, and in an instant, he disappeared from view.

"Ha! That panzy! I love the Kekkei Genkai I inherited from mom. It's always fun to play with the emotions of others. But to make someone fall in love with me, heh, I just have to show off my awesome sexiness. And now for Temari-chan..." Reykun found a ledge and jumped down to it and opened the window.

_'Everyone has a unique voice and breathing pattern, so if I focus on what I'd heard of her voice, I should be able to track her, if she's here. Man, I'm starting to sound like some love-crazed stalker,'_ Reykun thought. He listened closely to everything he heard. Several breathing patterns.

And very faintly, Reykun could hear: "It's okay, Mr. Bear, I won't let Reykun get you or Ray. Thanks, for listening to me Mr. Bear. I love you."

_'Oh my gosh!!!!!! who'd thought that Gaara still talks to his teddy bear. Whew, that is hilarious. Wait, that's Temari's breathing pattern! Oh yeah! Believe it! Hmmm... That could be my new catch phrase! Unless someone else has already thought of it. Okay, yeah, that's gay, and so is anyone who says that on a daily basis.'_

Reykun followed the sound of Temari's breathing until he came to a large master bedroom, complete with queen sized bed, plasma screen television set (includes master sound system and fifteen different visual aspects) and to seal the deal, comes with free mini fridge (Yay mini fridge!)

"Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for- Temari," Reykun whispered to himself.

He walked over to the bed and nudged her sleeping blonde head.

"Temari," Reykun whispered to her. She cracked open her bluish purple eyes.

"Ugh... Who's there, what do you want?" Temari mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Temari, it's me, Reykun," he said. Temari's eyes opened wide.

"Reykun! Oh my gosh! Is it really you? What are you doing here? I'm not just dreaming, am I?" she questioned him.

"Kiss me and you'll find out. I came here to see your beautiful face," Reykun replied. Temari blushed and giggled a little .

"Reykun... We barely know each other. We can't just automatically fall in love with each other. Besides, I can't really kiss you if you have your mask on your face."

"That's true. But you wouldn't want to see my true face," Reykun said as he looked away.

"Just take off your mask. Please? For me?" then Temari made the sad puppy dog face.

"Okay. Fine. Just don't scream." Reykun removed the chain mail mask from his face. Scars covered his face all over. Cuts and bruises went from his nose to his chin.

"Well I think you're beautiful, Reykun." Temari leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Wow... I've... Haven't been hugged by a girl in a real long time. Except for Kagurashi, because that pervert's a woman... But that's a long, disturbing story." Reykun reached back for his mask. Temari lightly slapped his hand to prevent him from getting to the mask and smiled.

"Well, I don't know what happened to you, but I still want to love you," Temari whispered softly.

"Thank you Temari. I've never met such a pretty and nice girl before."

"There's something I want to tell you Reykun."

"What is it, I-" But he was interrupted by a blonde girl's lips on his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later

"Uh... Sorry I kept you up all night, Temari," Reykun said to her, slightly blushing.

"It's okay, Reykun. I enjoyed having you over. Oh, and you may want your mask back. She handed him his mask.

"Thanks. Uh... Bye Temari," he said, but when he turned to leave, a hand was on his shoulder.

"Be back tonight," Temari whispered in Reykun's ear. He smiled.

"You can count on it," he called as he jumped out of her bedroom window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3: More thievery & Gaara's plan

Chapter 3: More Thievery and Gaara's Plan

Amegakure: The Village Hidden in the Rain

"Now, what are we here for?" Kagurashi asked Reykun as they raced through the trees of the rainforest.

"The Raijan Sword," replied Reykun as he jumped farther ahead.

"Which does... What again?"

"It's a sword whose blade is a bolt of lightning," Reykun called as he looked back at Kagurashi.

"Sweet, dude."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two rogue ninja camouflaged perfectly in the heavy rain of the tropical rainforest. But one of them wasn't very happy with it.

"Crap, why's it gotta freaking rain?!!" Kagurashi whined.

"Well, just think about it this way, Kagurashi, "Village Hidden in the Rain! Can't you just be glad we got past the guards? If we'd have just entered the village normally, we'd be under constant watch"

"Uhh... oh. Wait, do they watch you even when you're using the potty?"

"Yes."

The two rogue ninja stopped in front of a large temple. Beside it, Reykun spotted three tombstones. All three had one thing in common: the words "Murdered by Sabaku no Gaara."

The sign outside the temple read: "Raijan Temple."

"Well. this can't be it," Reykun remarked sarcastically.

They walked in the building, unaware of the guards that soon surrounded them.

"Great." Kagurashi said. "We're gonna have to fight them, won't we, Reykun?"

"Duh." And then, the two made the same hand seal as they said, "Shadow clone jutsu!" Two clones appeared beside the two of them with smoke drifting around them.

"Water dragon jutsu!" one Kagurashi clone shouted as he went down a long precession of hand seals. A giant serpent of water formed in front of him and launched at the group of Rain Village shinobi.

But before the attack could make contact, a few kunai with paper bombs attached to them came from a Reykun clone and struck the dragon. As the bombs went off, water poured all over the room. The Reykun clone and the Kagurashi clone disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"Elemental demon wind-" Kagurashi (the original one) cried as he pulled out a fuma (demon windmill) shuriken and hurled it "Lightning!" The giant shuriken flew at the wet rain ninja and turned into-

"Lightning!" several rain ninja screamed as they died from the attack.

The last Kagurashi clone jumped down from the ceiling and made a few hand symbols as he announced, "RAIKIRI! LIGHTNING EDGE!" and more rain ninja were murdered.

"Sound wave!" a Reykun clone said as he hit his chimes. A blast of sound shot toward the nins. And water, being the greatest conductor of sound, caused them to scream in an agonizing, painful death.

Now there was only one rain ninja left. It was a kunoichi, about eighteen-years-old, that had dark long hair, and a sword hung on her back. Her Amegakure headband on her hip shone as she glared at her two opponents.

"So, you're still alive?" Reykun inquisitively jeered her. "Not for long." And the ex-Oto-ninja made the tora (tiger) symbol with his hand wearing the clawed glove.

The kunoichi leapt at Reykun, her sword shimmering brilliantly in the torch-lit chamber. Kagurashi, swiftly jumped in the way of her, and making hand seals, he said, "Ino, inu, tori, saru, himitsu... Kuchiyose no jutsu! Ninja art of toad summoning!"

The rain ninja crashed into Gamatabi (the one Jiraiya summoned while fighting the Akatsuki with Naruto and Sasuke) and fell backwards.

"Kagurashi," Reykun called in a commanding voice to his teammate, "This isn't your fight. Stand down." In response, Kagurashi grumbled, putting his hands over the red lines painted onto his face as Gamatabi vanished.

"Now, back to this," Reykun said, still making the tiger symbol.

"Right," she replied, standing up from her fall.

"Great crushing claw jutsu!" Reykun cried, his clawed glove, glowing with blue chakra energy as he leapt upwards.

"Yaaaaahh!" the girl yelled as the blade of her sword rocketed off the hilt, followed by a long chain. Reykun's claws grew several feet long and slashed through the chain connecting his foe's blade and hilt.

"Hmph..." she sighed, shrugging off the fact she'd just lost a good sword. "Oh well, time to try out my new move: Glowing blade jutsu!" a beam of light protruded from the hilt, forming a powerful new factor to the battle.

"Oh, great. A kenjutsu (sword technique) move. Crap." Reykun muttered under his breath, trying to ignore the fact that Kagurashi was excitedly taking notes (for one time in his life) and eating from a bag of extra buttery popcorn. The popcorn smelled delicious.

_'I wish I had some popcorn,'_ Reykun, thought, swiping a speck of drool from the corner of his mouth.

The female rain ninja flashed with inhuman speed at Reykun, and swung her Glowing blade jutsu.

**KA-RING!** Reykun's chain-mail mask bounced off (it would normally reflect chakra, but this was too fast of a technique for the Yukigakure armour to take action) and skittered across the tile floor. Kagurashi dropped his popcorn and his notepad and his hand flew straight to his mouth. He knew when someone even tries to touch Reykun's mask, nonetheless it knock off, without his say so, they were going to get in serious trouble. If he was in a good mood. Worst-case scenario: they die!

_'I remember when I just tried to touch it,'_ Kagurashi thought with a shudder. _'I still have the scars. Ugh, I can't bare to watch,'_ The ex-Konoha ninja turned away out of fear, not even daring enough to see what the mask hid behind it.

A scarred, glaring face cast its gaze at the unfortunate Ame-kunoichi.

"Grrrr..." Reykun growled, his forked tongue poking out venomously "**SHI NO KUMI NO JUTSU!!!**" and Reykun used a kin-genjutsu (forbidden illusion technique) that Orochimaru had taught him when he was still in Otogakure.

The shocked rain ninja fell victim to the technique, viewing her own, soon coming, and gruesome death. She froze in fear, paralyzed by the horror.

Reykun walked over to the kunoichi, who didn't even notice him. "Now, die." His still-giant claws sunk into her chest, and blood spattered across the floor. Kagurashi shivered as he dared to turn around.

He saw Reykun place his chain mail mask back on his face and turn toward him. And then, Reykun said, "Come on. Let's get the sword and get the crap outta here. I was hoping to go see Hisame before we go to Sunagakure."

As Reykun reached for the hilt of the blade, a poof of smoke appeared, showing what the sword _really_ was. A stick.

"Genjutsu?" Reykun questioned. "The Raijan sword isn't here? It's not here." Reykun began chuckling, slightly at first, but then insanely.

Reykun sprayed fire on the rain ninja carcasses, roasting them like a Thanksgiving turkey. (AN- I wish i had some turkey, I'm kinda hungry!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisame's house- outskirts of Amegakure

"So, the Raijan sword was a bust," Hisame was saying, "There's other stuff to steal in other villages, right?"

Reykun sighed. "Yes, of course, but our mission won't go as smoothly without the Raijan sword."

"And plus, I was looking forward to using a sword made out of lightning," Kagurashi added.

"Kagurashi has gained a few skills in several elemental jutsu," Reykun whispered to Hisame, who was chuckling at Kagurashi swinging an imaginary sword at the air.

"I'll tell you what, Reykun," Hisame alleged, "If I hear anything concerning the whereabouts of the sword, I'll call your cell, got it?"

"Deal," Reykun replied. He smirked. "Huh. "Smartest ninja in the Rain Village". I'll never let you live that one down. Or when you made out with Kagurashi. Hahaha... that was frikkin hilarious."

"Yeah, I was the smartest. That was, before I left," Hisame reminded her old friend. "So, where are you two going next?"

"Suna... Sunagakure." Reykun headed toward the door of the tree house. "Oh yeah, and thanks."

"You're welcome. It's the most I could do after you helped me in the Waterfall Village."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Reykun and Kagurashi sped through the rainforest, Rekyun's pace was quickening.

_'What the crap is up with him? What's so important about freaking Sunagakure?'_ Kagurashi pondered, as he tried to catch up to Reykun, completely clueless. Not that Kagurashi's brainless, he just doesn't always use his brain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunagakure Grand Palace- Temari's room: about 11:30 PM

Temari's lamp on her nightstand was lit lowly. She was hoping Gaara didn't know she was still awake.

Suddenly, Temari heard a loud clunk outside her window. She got up and unlatched the lock on her window. _'I hope it's him,'_ She thought as the window creaked open.

"Reykun!" Temari cheered as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Temari," Reykun responded, wrapping an arm around her.

"I was starting to worry you weren't coming," Temari whispered as she leaned close to Reykun.

"I may be a liar and a thief, Temari," Reykun told the kunoichi, "But I suck at lying, especially to girls."

Temari smiled at that and pulled off his chain-mail mask. Reykun shyly smiled, forgetting that earlier that day, he used kingenjutsu for his masked getting knocked off.

"You want to, oh I don't know, uh... go out for some ramen or something, Temari?" Reykun stuttered. It had been a while since he'd asked a girl out.

"Reykun, are you trying to ask me out?"

"Are you trying to say yes?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reykun and Temari walked into a small soup and ramen restaurant and sat down. A waitress came and asked, "Well, what may I get for you, Temari and, uh, Temari's friend?"

"I'd like some vegetable soup with a side of chestnuts," Temari answered, looking up from the menu. "What about you, Reykun?"

"Uh... I guess I'll go with the chicken parmesan soup."

"I'll get it to you in no time," the waitress said. After a few awkwardly silent minutes, the two heard a poof come from outside.

"It sounded like Henge no jutsu," Reykun said, rising to his feet.

"Sit down, Reykun, I mean, it couldn't be too bad, could it?" Temari grabbed his arm and pulled him down to his seat. "I mean, what could be so bad about the art of transformation?"

A man of about twenty-two with spiked white hair and red lines going down from his eyes walked in and sat down. Almost immediately, a waiter came and asked what he wanted.

"Oh crap," Reykun muttered, shaking his head

"I'd like some beef and pork ramen spiked with alcohol," the man replied.

"Kagurashi, you fool! Using ninja arts just to get booze in your ramen," Reykun called to his partner after the waiter left. "That's just pathetic."

"Yeah, well you're-- Reykun! Your mask, it's-- Holy crap! Is that the girl-"

"Yes, Kagurashi," Reykun groaned. "My mask is off. And this is Temari."

"Dude, major score! She's got a freaking hot butt"

"I'm right here, you moron!" Temari growled.

"Well, I sure ain't going to the hotel soon. I'll never get to sleep!" Kagurashi snickered with his pervy smile.

"Shut up, Kagurashi, you pervert," Reykun muttered.

"So, Reykun," Temari said, "How'd you get those scars?" She really wanted the subject changed from her butt and Kagurashi's _other_ perverted assumptions.

Reykun became still. His head lowered to the table. Finally, he raised his head, and replied, "Ugh. Well, when I was little, Orochimaru was taking over what was the Village Hidden in the Rice Fields. We tried to fight back, but he made a surprise attack and my parents died in the struggle. Before they died, they save me by throwing me out a window and away from the fire. The glass cut my face and my hand.

"All I have left of my parents is this," Reykun pulled out a small photo. "Our family portrait." (AN- I didn't mean to make a monologue)

"Wow... I never saw that coming," Temari commented.

_'I wish I could tell them what the Rice villagers did to try to fight back,'_ Reykun thought, staring off into space like an Emo. He touched the Fuuinjutsu seal on his stomach that looked like a sword.

"I always thought you wore that mask because you were ugly," Kagurashi joked.

"You are definitely in no position to talk," Reykun shot back with a smile.

"Touche'," Kagurashi muttered, shamefully hiding his face in his arms.

By now, Kagurashi (still appearing to be twenty-two) was sitting at Temari and Reykun's table. Reykun and Temari stood up, having finished their food, and walked out.

"Where are y'all going? I just now got my ramen!"

Temari turned around as Reykun walked out, and hollered, "Thanks for paying our bill!"

"Crap!"

Outside, Reykun found an old friend. Okay, he didn't, he found-

"Sabaku no Gaara. What the freak do you want?"

"I want you to get the crap out of my village!" Gaara howled as he loosed a tsunami of sand. Again, it collapsed before Reykun's chakra repellent armor.

"I told you, it won't work." Reykun placed his mask back over his face.

"Oh yeah? Then take this- Shukaku Spear!" Gaara's sand hardened into a spear that looked like one of Shukaku's claws. Gaara hurled the spear at Reykun.

But before the spear could hit its target, Reykun cried, "Sound Spear Bullets!" And he struck the side of his hollow spear and it emitted several screaming blasts of sound.

Gaara's sand shield blocked the air blasts, but it couldn't stop sound.

**_SKREEEEEEK!_**

Gaara screamed in pain. **"UGH! I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!"** Gaara pulled sand close to his body. 

"Wind Scythe!"

A small whirlwind came from behind Gaara and struck him in the back, blowing away his sand shield. Reykun looked up to see Temari standing with her fan shimmering brilliantly in the moonlight. Reykun's shoulder-long hair swayed in a gentle wind as the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Temari, I-"

"You don't have to say anything, Reykun," Temari interrupted. She leaned forward and took off the chain-mail mask. Reykun slowly leaned toward Temari. The couple stood in a gentle embrace on the warm Sunagakure night.

Temari smiled lovingly at Reykun as the kiss ended. He smiled shyly back, his face turning bright pink.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagurashi was not in the best mood. The rogue ninja team had a new member. No more of just him and Reykun, two loners, just living off the land. Man, did that not sound gay?

"Alright, Temari, before you join our team," Reykun was telling her, "we need you to do one small favor."

"What is it?" she asked. Reykun pointed to both his and Kagurashi's forehead protectors (though Reykun's is on his neck). Both had their ex-village's symbol had a line scratched through it. Temari nodded in a response and grabbed a kunai from her hip and slashed a clean cut through the Sunagakure symbol tied to her neck.

_'Man, why did Reykun have to meet Temari? This ruins our whole team dynamics! Plus if she finds me reading one of my dad's books, I'll never get another Icha-Icha novel!'_ Kagurashi wondered.

"So, what are we stealing in Sunagakure?" Temari questioned her two new teammates.

"The Great Puppets of Sasori," Reykun stated, pouring a violet fluid into his spear.

"What are you doing, Reykun?" she asked a little quieter.

"I'm filling my spear tip with poison," he replied, smiling behind his mask.

_'Get a room,'_ Kagurashi thought. And one thought lead to another, and up came the pervy smile.

"Why's he smiling like that?" Temari asked in a whisper.

"He smiles like that when he has something perverted on his mind."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three walked into a dark room. Reykun lit a match, showing a rack with ten puppets hung on it.

"Bingo," Reykun muttered.

"My gosh! this is to frikkin' easy!" Kagurashi said rather loudly. At once the ten puppets' eyes snapped open and jumped down from their hooks.

"Sasori's around here somewhere. Distract the puppets while I find him and destroy the chakra strings." Reykun whispered to the two beside him

"Got it," Temari and Kagurashi chorused.

"Wind Scythe!" Temari cried, immediately firing a small tornado at the puppets as Reykun stealthily slipped into a corridor.

As Temari and Kagurashi fought off the puppets, Reykun pulled down his sweatshirt sleeve, revealing his wind chimes. He stilled them and completely calmed himself. He got rid of all distractions and emotions and focused. He held up his chimes close to his face and flicked them easily.

As the chimes released a resonating sound, Reykun focused on the vibrating sound wave and followed to where the sound went. "Echolocation jutsu." Many of the sound waves bounced back to him, but none were what he was looking for. They were too big or too small.

"Ugh... I tried," and as soon as the words left his mouth, his ears flickered, suddenly hearing the exact echoing sound wave he wanted.

"Bingo." and off he went, from where the echo had came.

He wound up in a small room above where he'd found the puppets. Sasori turned, casting a cold glare at the rogue ninja.

"How the crap did you find me?!"

"Echolocation jutsu. Using the same liquid in my ears that cause dizziness, I listened for a sound wave, which I followed. I made the sound wave my chimes," he pointed to the chimes hanging on his wrist. "-that echoed off of a human, which has a distinct vibration."

Sasori sent a puppet at him (not one of the Ten Great Puppets) and Reykun easily dodged it.

"Kaze no Yoroi!" Reykun shouted. A blade of wind appeared in front of him and it shot at the puppet strings, slicing them free, leaving puppets lifelessly on the floor. It retracted and sliced Sasori in the side.

"Shi no Kumi no Jutsu!" Sasori turned as he was released from the tornado, viewing the powerful kin-genjutsu. Sasori turned in fear. Being an S-classed ninja, you wouldn't expect him to freeze like that Ame-kunoichi, would you?

**"LET'S GO!!!"** Reykun commanded, grabbing a few puppets as he jumped to the floor. The rogue ninja fled the would-be Akatsuki member's abode, and Sunagakure for that matter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure- a day or so later: right outside the Ichiraku Noodle Bar

Uzumaki Naruto stepped up to the noodle bar, eager to get some pork and beef ramen, but upon walking in, he found something unexpected.

"Naruto," Gaara said calmly. Naruto put his hand next to his kunai pocket. Gaara shook his head, and plainly told him, "There will be no need for a fight, Naruto; I come in peace."

"Then why are you here? Whenever you come to Konoha, you come to fight," Naruto replied, not moving his hand from his pocket.

Sand came from Gaara's gourd and wrapped around Naruto's hand. It pulled back, forcing Naruto to take his hand off his pocket.

"Naruto, I have bad news. A team of rogue ninja is coming to steal the Konoha Jutsu Scrolls." Gaara sighed after saying so. Naruto's gesture was a portrait of disbelief.

"Gaara, are you sure?"

"Positive. They were in Sunagakure last." A moment of silence passed over the two Jinchuriki.

Then, Gaara spoke up, "Naruto, we have to assemble a team of the strongest of the Leaf Ninja to stand up to them."

"Well, what are they like?" Naruto eagerly questioned, ready for a good fight.

"Well, you never know when they'll get new members, but last I saw of them, it was an ex-sound nin named Kinuta Reykun. He has wind chimes and a hollow spear for Oto jutsu, claws with senbon launchers. He also has the Kekkei Genkai of emotional manipulation.

"Next is Higaru Kagurashi, a toad summoner with great elemental abilities-"

"Wait, a toad summoner?" Naruto questioned. "Only a few who have signed a certain scroll can summon toads, and Ero-Sannin Jiraiya has that."

"As I was saying, Kagurashi is _the son_ of Jiraiya. And also, their newer member is[sighs in an annoyed tone my sister, Temari."

Naruto choked on his ramen hearing that part. Then, after swallowing his ramen, he burst out laughing, startling the other ramen- eaters.

"Naruto," Gaara said "We need to get a group of the Leaves to beat the rogue nin."

"Then let's go! Believe it!" Naruto cried, startling the other ramen-eaters, Teuchi, and Ayame (For those who don't know, Teuchi is the chef, and Ayame is the hot waitress.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

all right, next time, two new characters: Hoshigashi Nizuni and Nara Shikakairo

and send me reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Mist of the Sword

_All right! Time for chapter four! All right, people, give me some reviews!_

**CHAPTER 4: MIST OF THE SWORD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirigakure: Village Hidden in the Mist- A week or so later

Three ninja walked to the check-in counter at a small hotel. They signed in using three aliases and stepped into the elevator.

"All right, guys," Reykun told the other two, "- we'll stay here tonight, and tomorrow, we'll look for Momochi Zabuza's Head-Cleaving sword. Got it?"

"Yup," Kagurashi replied. Temari nodded slowly.

As the three rogue ninja stepped into the elevator, two other, older shinobi stepped in behind them.

"You three," one said. She had a Kirigakure headband tied to her wrist, a black-and-white striped top with no sleeves, and black hair with purple tips that trailed to her butt. "I know what you're here for."

"Oh really..." Reykun said, prepared to launch a senbon out of his clawed glove and into her neck.

"Oh really..." Kagurashi followed, prepared to flirt.

"Momochi Zabuza's Head-Cleaving sword," the other said. He had dirty blonde hair in a messy array of spikes, and wore a shinobi vest. A Konohagakure headband above a pair of sunglasses and a rain village breather had the leaf slashed out.

"All right," Reykun finally said, "Since you know our plan, we'll have to kill you." The man with the slashed-out leaf headband began to reach for a sword on his back. The woman shook her head, saying, "No, you don't understand; we'd like to help you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in the hotel room

"Now, first of all, what's your name," Kagurashi asked.

"Oh, I'm-" the man began to say.

"No, no, not you, the hot one," Kagurashi interrupted.

The woman pulled her hair out of her eyes, lightly blushed for a second, and replied, "I am Hoshigaki Nizuni. My brother, you may have heard of him, is Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Hey, I've heard that name before," Kagurashi lied.

"_I_ actually have," Reykun whispered to the other two as Kagurashi flirted with Nizuni ineffectively. "He's some missing ninja who looks like a shark."

"But how?! How, you sexy thing?! How could such an ugly piece of sushi be related to you?!" Kagurashi exclaimed.

"Anyways, this is Nara Shikakairo," Nizuni told them. "oh, and, Kagurashi?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"There's something I must show you." Nizuni slightly grinned, as if she had something hilarious up her sleeve. She signaled for him to lean forward

"Oh, I think I know," he said, leaning toward her.

_'Woohoo! A hot chick who wants me to make out with me!'_ the pervert thought. Nizuni got a weird look on her face and straightened up as she looked at Kagurashi making a weird kissy-face at the thin air. But, moving backwards wouldn't stop the son of Jiraiya. No, he continued leaning forward, latching onto the Mist ninja.

**"AAAAAAGHHH!!! GET THIS WEIRDO OFF OF ME!!!"** she screamed. She pulled out a paintbrush and squeezed on the handle, sending a needle out of the back end. She stabbed his arm, which fled off of her butt. Shikakairo pulled out a katana, and smacked him across the face with the side. Temari hit him in the head with her fan. And, lastly Reykun sent his hollow spear whistling through the air and smacking Kagurashi in the chest.

**"I'M ENGANGED, YOU FOOL!"** Nizuni burst, making Kagurashi fall over. "I'm engaged to Shikakairo."

Kagurashi grew silent. From pain, or from heartbreak, who knows. But better yet, who cares?

"So, I take it you three are rogue ninja?" Shikakairo asked.

"Uh-huh." Reykun began staring blankly at one corner of the room.

"Nizuni," Kagurashi began.

"If this is any attempt to flirt, I will freaking kill you." Nizuni interrupted. "I mean it. I will stab you in your heart with my paintbrush. And throw your corpse over a bridge."

"A little violent, Nizuni," Shikakairo stated, stifling his laughter.

"Actually, it was about that paintbrush of yours," Kagurashi replied. "What do you use it for?"

"Well, I don't use it for paint," Nizuni sarcastically remarked. Kagurashi grimaced, knowing he'd better not _try_ to be retarded. That could be dangerous to himself, his team, and the entire world.

"I _meant_ do you use it for any sort of ninja art?"

"Actually, yes. by sending my chakra through my special paints, I can manipulate it, and use each specific color for different purposes," Nizuni informed him.

"Such as?'

"Her red paint can create fire," Shikakairo said.

"But, only if I manipulate it to do so," the mist-kunoichi corrected.

Temari stared hard at Reykun. He had a look in his eyes that said that something was ailing him, torturing him, and eating away at his insides. She pulled up some courage and leaned close to him, the others not noticing what was going on. _'Okay, Reykun, I hope that you'll be willing to tell me what's going on.'_

Reykun's gaze drifted in her direction, as if he knew she was thinking about him. They stared into each other's eyes for several minutes, not paying any attention to their surroundings.

"Okay, Reykun, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Reykun's hand went to his stomach. He clutched it in a tight, shaking fist. _'I wish I could tell you, Temari. but you wouldn't love such a demon as I.'_ He looked over at her. Reykun shook his head, saying, "This is something I can't tell you, Temari. I'm sorry."

"Oh, fine then, don't tell me so I can't try to help."

Kagurashi began to notice their conversation. He chuckled for a brief second and said, "As long as me and Reykun have been teammates, he'd never let me in on just one secret."

"Anyways, Reykun, seeing as you're leader, would you let us join?" Nizuni asked.

"Of course. But, Nizuni, you'll have to scratch out the Kirigakure symbol on your headband," the ex-Otogakure ninja replied.

She scratched it out with her paintbrush needle. The new rogue ninja turned to Reykun and informed, "The sword you seek isn't in Kirigakure. it's in Nami no Kuni, the Land of Waves."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day- some swamp in the Mizu no Kuni that leads to the Naruto Bridge.

Nizuni was leading her teammates through her homeland, and according to her, this dank pit was the quickest way to their destination.

"But it's sooo muddy!" Kagurashi whined.

"Shut up before I shove my glove down your throat!" Reykun threatened, his claws shimmering in the moonlight.

"Keep quiet, you two! I don't know what beast could be lurking in the shadows," Nizuni told the two.

"Hey, look a frog!" Kagurashi cried, pointing at a small green amphibian.

"And another!" Temari seconded.

"Holy crap, there's thousands!" Shikakairo pointed out. He was right, thousands upon thousands of frogs surrounded them.

"Back away, you demons!" Kagurashi commanded, throwing warning shuriken in several directions. A thousand tongues shot at them, snapping them like twigs. The frogs now began charging on the Rogue Ninja, like an infuriated mob.

"Uuuuhhh... That doesn't go on the record, Reykun, 'kay?" Kagurashi asked.

"Idiot," the other four muttered.

"Shadow possession jutsu!" Shikakairo shouted as he made the Rat seal. His shadow extended, trapping all the frogs. "Now go." He moved a path through the frogs.

"Shikakairo..." Nizuni muttered.

"I'll be okay, just go," he commanded.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but..." Kagurashi began as he bit his thumb "Ino, Inu, Tori, Saru, Himitsu." he made the seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

**BOOM!!!**

The rogue ninja team found themselves a hundred meters off of the ground, on top of the back of a giant toad.

"Meet my good friend, Gamabunta!"

"Since when are we "friends"?" Gamabunta questioned his summoner.

"Never mind. Just jump us out of here!" Jiraiya's son commanded.

**WOOOSH!!!**

The rogue nins found themselves far away, at the start of a humongous bridge. Reykun removed his mask and he, Temari, Nizuni, and Shikakairo rushed over to the side of the giant toad to vomit after being shook up so much.

Nizuni wiped a speck of puke off of her lip as the Chief Toad disappeared. "This is it, the Great Naruto Bridge."

"What kind of name is Naruto?" Kagurashi asked in a whisper to Reykun.

"How the frik am I supposed to know? But it is a pretty freaking bullcrap name."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the bridge

Inari sat on the dock with his dog, smiling happily in the sunlight. But his bright day turned to a dark one as he spotted five mysterious ninja coming from the bridge. The Land of Waves had gone peacefully ever since they were saved from Momochi Zabuza.

_'Zabuza's sword is still here! They must have come for it! But they're not getting it, because I've been training.'_ Inari thought. He rushed to his home, ignoring his mother's questioning of his running in the house.

"This is my chance to try out my new ninja skills!" He grabbed a steel helmet and his bow caster.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About thirty minutes later

"Wow, no guards or anything," Shikakairo pointed out.

"It's just a lucky break, I guess," Kagurashi stated. As they stepped toward the sword, Reykun commented, "Don't judge the situation without full comprehension."

"What?!!"

And at that moment, Inari stepped from behind the enormous Kubikiri Houcho. He said, "I don't know who you are, or how powerful you are, but I'll protect my home!"

"You're annoying," Shikakairo growled. "I think I'll kill you the slow, painful way."

"Oh yeah?!! Take this!" Inari screamed as he launched a arrow at Shikakairo.

"Please. Shadow fist jutsu." His shadow turned into a hand and went to grab the arrow when Inari shouted, "Shadow clone arrow jutsu!"

The arrows multiplied before the shadow could grab the first. They rocketed at Shikakairo and perforated his body. Blood poured out of him, which Nizuni's eyes widened at.

"Grrrr... **I WILL FRIKKIN KILL THAT LITTLE BRAT!!!**" Nizuni ranted. She swiftly pulled her paintbrush off of her hip, the sun gleaming devilishly in her eyes. Nizuni's hand flew in a rapid circle, sending yellow paint all over Inari.

Inari screamed in pain as electric sparks crackled across his skin. Nizuni grabbed Zabuza's sword and threw it to Reykun.

"Take it. Now let's leave." Nizuni took one last glace at her dead fiance's corpse and moved on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_all right, I hope you all enjoyed chapter four. please send me some reviews, peace out!!! I know, it was short._


End file.
